I am yours forever
by klaroline1864
Summary: It's been 50 years since Caroline left Mystic Falls, and a lot has changed since then. After giving up looking for Klaus in New York, she learns to accept that she may not see him again. But when she eventually finds him...Where will things go from there? Klaroline multi-chapter, read and review.
1. First Sighting

**A/N:** It's been 50 years since Caroline left Mystic Falls, and a lot has changed since then. After giving up looking for Klaus in New York, she learns to accept that she may not see him again. But little does she know he's much closer to her than she thinks... Klaroline Multi-Chapter. Contains fluff & smut. **Read and Review.**

I'm really excited about writing this fanfic :) I've got most of it planned out and am really happy with where it's going. If you have any ideas, please review and tell me, would be much appreciated. Basically, in this fic Caroline lives in New York 50 years after the shows timeline, and she has been looking for Klaus. I'll let you read the rest for yourselves. ;)

**NB:**The point of view I'll be writing this story from will change between Caroline and Klaus throughout the story. For example, where it says ~ CAROLINE ~ before a section, obviously means it's in her P.O.V. Except for the prologue of course.

Please read then leave a **review** telling me what you think. **:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Nor do I own any of the brand names I mention. (Not sure if that could be classed as advertising and I could be sued, but I'll put this here just to be safe.) ;)**

"New York isn't the only place where good things happen. But I don't think there's anywhere else where so many good things can happen at once, so unexpectedly, in such bizarre combinations." ~ Wayne Hoffman.

* * *

~ PROLOGUE ~

It's been 50 years since Caroline Forbes left Mystic Falls. And a lot has changed in her life since then. Everyone has gone their separate ways. Elena is now a vampire and in a relationship with Damon, whereas Stefan has re-lit the fire in his relationship with Katherine. Bonnie has given up magic after almost going down a dark path, and is happily married to Matt Donovan in North Carolina with 3 grown kids. Tyler and Caroline broke up a long time and they've both moved on. He's now head over heals in love with another Vampire named Charlotte and Caroline is happy for him; he deserves someone to love and care for him like she does.

Caroline now lives alone in New York. She owns an expensive apartment in Madison Avenue which she managed to pull with a little help from good old' compulsion. She's very rich - once again thanks to compulsion. Her diet is different, she no longer feeds from animals and blood bags - she drinks from humans. But she's not a ripper. "Bite, heal, erase." Damon once told her, and that's the guilt-free trick she uses.

Not much had changed for the world in general. TV's, cars and phones had improved slightly. Oh, and there was a cure for cancer now.

And that leaves Klaus. Klaus. Caroline hadn't seen nor heard from him in those 50 years. Shortly after he left, Caroline decided to follow Klaus's advice - to see what the world had to offer. When she finally decided she was ready to leave behind small town life, she tried looking for him in New York - as he once told her it was his favourite place in the world. But she had no success, figuring he must have moved on to somewhere else. She gave up soon after that, as there were so many places he could be. It would've taken her an eternity just to track him down. She had decided to stay in NY, as she fell in love with the city. 'The city that never sleeps.' Little did she know that he was much closer to her than she thought.

But she had to admit, she was lonely. That was just undeniable. She wanted - no, she needed - someone to spend her forever with.

* * *

~ KLAUS ~

I was stood in the queue in the Henleys store when I thought I saw her.

Holding 2 shirts and a pair of jeans, I waited for the guy in front of me to hurry the fuck up. He had like 11 items, had entered the wrong pin code when trying to pay with his credit card. Twice. And now he was flirting with the girl at the till. And I was becoming very impatient.

He might become my dinner if he takes any longer.

He finally finished up and walked away, my glare followed him as he walked the few metres to the shop door and started kissing this girl - who I presumed was his girlfriend - like there was no tomorrow.

I was about to look away from them and go to the tills when something else caught my eye - or _someone_rather.

A girl walking down the street just outside the store.

I couldn't quite see her face properly - there were too many mannequins in the way - but there were other things I saw that striked me as familiar.

_The blonde wavy hair._

The way she swung her hips when she walked.

The clothing style.

"Next!" The girl at the till shouted at me, probably for the 3rd time thanks to my little distraction.

I looked at the sales assistant and threw the clothes down on the desk for her to scan.  
"I'm sorry, I'll be right back." I said quickly to her as I rushed to the door, pushing past the asshat and his girlfriend and heading out into the street.

I stood and looked around everywhere. I scanned my eyes along the sidewalks of both sides of the street, looking for her - but I couldn't see her.  
She couldn't have gotten that far.  
I noticed there was a very large crowd of people walking down the street in the same direction she had gone, but I couldn't see any blonde heads there.

I thought to myself, _it probably wasn't even her. She's probably still living in Mystic Falls refusing to see anywhere else than that pathetic little town._  
But in the deepest parts of my mind I was still convinced it had been her.

I decided to give up and turned and walked back into the store. Everyone in the queue was silently staring at me. I shot glares at them all and retuned to the till, receiving a funny look from the sales assistant. She put my clothes in a bag and took the money I gave her.  
"Keep the change." I mumbled grumpily as I turned to leave.

I headed straight back to my apartment, walking in the same direction she had gone, although I didn't see her again.  
I took my phone out on the way and called one of my friends telling him to meet me at the bar this evening, then put the phone into the back pocket of my jeans.

I suddenly felt an odd feeling, although I wasn't quite sure what it was.

I quickly tried to push this feeling out of my mind along with all the thoughts of what I thought I saw. I told myself to just let it go. I was just lining myself up for disappointment here, I thought as I squeezed myself through the crowd of people into an open space and carried on walking straight down the street.

I never found out if it really was her or not. Or if I was just delusional.

But I'm still convinced that the girl I saw was Caroline Forbes.

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

I hummed quietly to myself as I exited Prada, walking down the East 57th Avenue I headed towards Starbucks, my heels clip-clopping on the sidewalk.

I passed several stores along the way; making mental notes to pay visits to some of them for whatever reason at some point.

_Apple, Louis Vuitton, Jack Wills, Hollister, Henleys, NYC Cosmetics._

I finally got to Starbucks and walked inside. While waiting patiently for my Latte to be made I watched a large crowd of people walk past outside.

My phone buzzed. It was Elena.

_Hey hun, watcha up to? much love - E xx_

I texted back immediately then dropped the phone back into my bag.

_Hey, shopping for a dress. will call you later babe :) xxx_

I hadn't seen Elena for about two months now. I really needed to meet up with her and have a good catch-up. Elena lives in Atlanta with Damon, she's now a vampire, so it's nice to have at least one friend to 'not grow old with'.

I paid for my coffee and walked back out into the street.

It was then that I heard the voice.

It was very brief, only for a second, but it was _so distinctive_, I always thought I would recognise it anywhere.

"Alright, see you later mate." The guy walking two metres in front of me said before putting his phone away.

_That hair._

That walk.

That voice.

Could it be...?

I carried on following him, not caring that I was going in the completely wrong direction from my next planned store trip. I tried to walk faster, trying to catch up with him, but it was already kinda difficult to walk in these heels.

Another crowd of people came out of a store and I had to stop walking altogether, as they were in the way. I saw him push past some people and then he was gone. When I finally made my way through the crowd I looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

Then I saw him again. He was on the other side of the street, walking away from me.  
I knew I had to take this chance to see if it was him or not, if it was him then...Brilliant! But If not...then I would have to just accept that maybe he had changed his mind and perhaps didn't want to be found anymore.

Without really thinking properly I pegged it out into the road, causing two taxi drivers to come to a sudden stop and they both honked their horns at me. I ignored them and their angry swears as I stepped onto the other side of the street. I still had the guy in my sight; he had just walked into a store. I ran up the sidewalk and followed him inside, stopping right behind him.

I breathed out heavily with a smile on my lips then tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around.

But it wasn't Klaus.

"Can I help you miss?" The guy asked me in a strong southern accent.

The hopeful smile I had on my face dropped quickly and was replaced by a disappointed frown.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I thought you were somebody else." I said quietly before turning to leave.

I walked back down the street slowly. Trying to forget what had just happened and trying not to be too disappointed.  
I took in a deep breath, put my head up and smiled brightly at a random woman I walked past - who returned the kind gesture with a frown as she on purposely tried not to walk near me.

Abandoning the idea of going to buy shoes to match my new dress, I headed home instead.

Besides, I thought, how could I mistake that _southern twang_ for that _beautiful British accent_. I had no idea. I must be delusional.

Maybe one day I'll find him...

* * *

**A/N :** Soo... What do you think? If you paid attention when reading this you may have picked up on how the two parts to this _seem_ to cross over..._or do they?_;)

I'll just say right now don't necessarily assume that Klaus really did see Caroline, and that Caroline really did see Klaus...Because I haven't even stated if their two points of view took place on the same day or not. Hell, I haven't even said Klaus is in NY! (which I will tell you now, he is.) I know their encounters seem to match up, but it could have just been a big fat coincidence.

I'll let you decide for now if you think they actually saw each other or not. That question will be answered later on in the story. ;)

**QUESTIONS:**

• Did you like it?  
• Will you read the next chapter?  
• Do you think they really saw each other? (cos I know the answer and you don't :P)

Chapter 2 will be out soon, most likely next Wednesday.  
P.s - it contains a flashback.

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	2. I Found You

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking longer than I said I would to update this fic. I've just been really busy with school shit, but I'm done for this year so I'm all yours now :)

Just to clear up a question about past storylines, the back story to this fic doesn't completely follow the show's. I've changed it a little bit. In this fic, the whole Alaric-vampire with a stake thingy did happen, but the Klaus desiccation and being staked by Alaric then possessing Tyler's body didn't happen. So I guess Elena's car crash happened but it was merely an accident, not Rebekah's fault.

So yeah. It may be kinda confusing but if something happens in this fic that doesn't seem to fit with the shows storyline then you'll just have to assume it never happened on the show. If you notify me of any confusing continuity errors I'll try to explain them.

Anywaays, STORYTIME :) I hope you like it, please drop me a review after :D  
Sorry If there are any mistakes.

Rated M for swearing and some certain future shmexytime scenes.  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I owned JoMo. One day...;)

* * *

- MYSTIC FALLS, 50 YEARS AGO.

"Will you hurry up Rebekah?" Klaus shot impatiently at his sister, who was now loading her third suitcase into her car.

"Sorry Nik, I believe that those three cases only hold about a third of the shoe department.." Kol joked, leaning against one of the car doors with his arms folded.

"I'm almost done, just got one more case left, then we can go." She replied to Klaus, ignoring Kol's joke.

Rebekah used her vampire speed to run back inside the empty mansion and collected her last suitcase from her room. She walked into the front hallway and stopped, looking around the large, spacious room.

She loved this house, but they had all agreed to leave this town. - They weren't in any danger here, all the threats had disappeared and Klaus had no business left with anyone. Elena had been accidently turned into a Vampire, so he couldn't use her blood to make anymore hybrids. He didn't exactly need them anymore anyway, what with not needing protection from anybody anymore.

It was just that they all wanted to start living their lives properly. For the past one thousand years they had been unable to do that, because they had always been running from someone, Mikael, Esther, then Alaric. But they were all dead and gone now, and the indestructible white oak stake was gone too. Klaus had taken it on a ship and dropped it in the ocean somewhere. What made it even more secure was that he'd had _absolutely no idea_which ocean the ship had been sailing over at the point he dropped it...could've been the Pacific, Atlantic, or the Indian Ocean. It could never be found...not even by them.

Rebekah took one last sweeping look at the room before turning and walking back outside into the cool evening air, locking the front door on her way out.  
She walked back over to her car, chucking the house keys to Klaus on the way. She put her last suitcase in the car and slammed the trunk shut.

"All done." She said.

"So, where are we heading? I don't mind as long as there are bars...and females." Kol asked excitedly, pushing himself away from the car.

"I was thinking about New York, I've got an apartment set up there, haven't been back there for several years, so it may just need a bit of redecorating. And yes Kol there will females." Klaus chuckled at his brother.

"In the apartment?" Kol asked, trying to further humour his brother who had been stroppy all day.

Klaus rolled his eyes and smirked at his brother. "I'll leave that for you to arrange."

"Excellent! Let's go then. I just want to get the hell away from this depressing little town." Kol smiled enthusiastically at his siblings.

Kol and Rebekah turned and headed to their cars, but Klaus stopped them before either of them could get in.

"Uhm, I'll meet you two at the airport...there's something I've got to do first." He said while trying not to make eye contact with either of them.  
"Saying goodbye to your blonde lady friend perhaps?" Kol asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

Klaus glared at him and got in his car. He drove down the long gravel driveway of the Mikaelson estate, and exited through the large iron gates and turned left down the road. He drove through the quiet streets of Mystic Falls, turning on the radio to drone out the silence. Luckily the music that came on was something he liked, he may have punched the radio in if it hadn't been - based on the irritable mood he had been in all day. He stopped when he came to the house he was looking for; he parked his car at the side of the road and sat for a moment looking at the house. At least he knew she was there. Her car was parked in the driveway and her bedroom light was on. Klaus could hear that she had music on, and she was quietly singing along to it. He leaned his head back against the head-rest and smiled as he listened to the sound of her enchanting voice.

He eventually got out of the car and walked up the garden path, up the steps to the porch and stood outside the front door. He hesitated for a moment then rung the doorbell. He listened carefully and heard the music switch off, then heard her climb off her bed, walk across the room and walk down the stairs. He looked down at the door mat in front of him as she walked across the hall and opened the door.

Then he looked up at her and met her eyes.

She was wearing a blue tank top with white pyjama shorts, and her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"Hello Caroline." He said gently.

She stood quietly for a few seconds before replying to him.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"...I just came to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Caroline's arms unfolded and fell to her sides as the stern expression on her face softened considerably.

"Yeah, I've had enough of this town, decided it was time to move on. I would have invited you to come with me, but we both know you're clearly not ready yet. But that's understandable I guess, you have friends and family here, you have a life here...for now. But one day you'll out-grow it and you'll have to move on."

She said nothing for a moment. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"New York, with Kol and Rebekah. My favourite city in the world." He smiled. "Figured it's about time we started living again, it's nice not to have to run anymore." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Klaus stepped closer to Caroline and looked into her eyes.

"You're beautiful, you're strong, and you're full of light. And you have a beautiful future ahead of you. I want you to remember that. This won't be the last time we'll meet. You'll see me again one day. Maybe in a year, or a decade, or even a century..." He leaned in and whispered the last part into her ear. "Come find me when you're ready." Caroline felt his warm breath tickle against her ear as he said this, and she thought he was about to kiss her cheek when he pulled away slightly, but then he moved back fully to where he had been a moment ago.

She nodded at him, saying nothing. She smiled sweetly and he smiled back.

"Goodbye Caroline."  
"Goodbye Klaus."

Klaus turned away and walked back down the garden path and she stood in the doorway and watched him. He opened the car door and took one last look at Caroline Forbes as he climbed in.

Caroline watched him shut the door and drive away into the night.  
And that was the last she saw of him.

* * *

- NEW YORK, PRESENT DAY.

~Caroline~

Three days after my supposed 'encounter', I woke up to the beep of the alarm on my phone going off. I pressed the snooze button and lay in bed for a while, thinking about how much it was bothering me - I was almost sure it had been him, but apparently it wasn't.

I hadn't really done anything for the past few days, mostly stayed at home wearing my pyjamas all day eating junk food and drinking, while watching terrible reality shows and soppy movies on TV. I'd only left my apartment twice, once was to get a 'real drink', and the other was to the grocery store across the street to replace the numerous bottles of alcohol I was getting through.

When I gave up looking for Klaus all those years ago, it really bothered me at first. But after a few more years I managed to get myself to accept the fact that I may not see him again, that maybe I wasn't meant to find him. And I was doing really well with the acceptance...until now. This encounter had brought back all the frustration of not being able to find him, and it was eating away at my mind.

I replayed the moment in my head when I say the guy push through the crowd of people and disappear, then only to reappear again on the other side of the street. Then I realised that there were a couple of details of this happening that didn't quite seem to make sense to me.

How had he gotten across the road so quick? There hadn't been any crossings on that part of the street, and there had been a load of taxis and cars speeding up and down the road, so he would have had no time to cross. I _assumed_he was a human, but then again I guess you can't always tell these days.

And then I noticed something else that seemed odd about my two sightings of this guy. When the man first stepped out in front of me, I remembered that he had been wearing a plain black coat with one of those upturned collars. Then I remembered when I was behind him in the store, and I remember subconsciously noticing the bright green 'Superdry' logo on the back of the black coat, I could have sworn there was no logo on his coat the first time...

My deep thoughts were interrupted by my phone alarm going off again.

I sighed as I got out of bed and walked over to the large glass window wall and pulled the blue floor-length curtains open. The bright sunlight came flooding in as I looked down into the busy streets of Madison Avenue. I turned the coffee maker on and headed for the bathroom. I quickly got undressed and got into the shower, closing my eyes feeling the hot water run over my face.

I took my time washing my hair and my body, before getting out and wrapping myself in a while cotton towel. I then got dressed and blow-dried my hair and continued on with my morning routine.

That day I decided to wear a white top with blue flowers, black denim shorts and blue flats. It was a bit different from the style of clothes I usually wear, but nonetheless I liked it. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and left my apartment, feeling kind of optimistic for once.

I walked through the double doors of a large department store and headed straight for the shoe section, I passed through the men's department on my way.

I looked around trying to see if there was anything that would go with the dress I'd previously bought. I then spotted a pair of red open-toed heels with bows on the front up on the top shelf. I kind of absolutely adored them. I could see the label hanging from them and saw that they were exactly my size. Standing on my tip-toes, I reached up to try and get them down, but I was too short. I reached up again and my middle finger lightly brushed against the velvet material of one of them, but I still couldn't reach.  
I jumped up and tried to make a grab for them, but I missed and just ended up knocking them over.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" I said loudly, receiving a stare from another girl a few meters away from me.

I huffed and was just about to go and get a sales assistant to get them down for me, when a hand reached up over my shoulder and took the shoes down. I took the shoes from the hand and turned to around with a big smile on my face.

"Thank-" I started to say as I turned, but instead a sharp gasp came out of my mouth and my eyes widened as I looked at the face of the guy stood before me.  
His mouth fell open slightly and eyes went wide too. Neither of us said anything.

All the background noise seemed to immediately tune out as when I felt the shoes slip from between my fingers, I never actually heard them hit the floor.

_Holy shit._

It was Klaus.

* * *

A/N: Do you like the perspective it's written in? Do you prefer it in Caroline and Klaus p.o.v or in third person? I'm not too sure which way works better, if you'd rather read it in third person I'd be happy to change it to that completely, or stay how it is? Hmm? Please let me know.

What do you think so far? I'm not too sure about this chapter tbh. :/ but ohwell.

I'll try to not take too long to write chapter 3, but then again I am a lazy bum. I will try my bestest. :)

**Please review** :) xxxxxx & is anybody else getting TVD withdrawals. _**I AM.**_ Ugh.


	3. Hello love

**A/N: **Here is chapter 3. I managed to upload quicker this time luckily! :D This chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones but I will make up for it in chapter 4, which I think will be longer than usual. I'll try to get that done quickly :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Humf.

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

Klaus is stood in front of me.

_Klaus is stood in front of me._

A smile appeared on his face.

"Hello Caroline."

I had absolutely no idea what to say or do, I had convinced myself I would never see him again yet here he is, stood right in front of me!  
_Say something Caroline! Anything!_  
I finally found words and let them come out of my mouth.

"Hi."  
There, simple enough. I also managed to form a smile on my face.

I stood there for a long moment just staring at him with my mouth hanging open, and Klaus seemed to find this rather this rather amusing by the expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Klaus looked kind of concerned about the fact that I wasn't saying or doing anything. I blinked several times before finding my response.

"I'm...fine. How are you?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'm great, much better now you're here." He replied, he smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

* * *

The next ten minutes or so seemed to go by without me even realising, I was just so distracted by Klaus's presence that I'd let him pay for my shoes without even realising. I kept staring at him, none of this felt real. It was like I was dreaming. But I wasn't. This was reality, and when I came back into it I found us sitting in a cafe in the mall.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, I didn't know where to start.

"Where have you been?" I asked, figuring that was a good one to start with.

"I've been in London with Kol and Rebekah. But they were both getting seriously irritating so I'm back here now. I've been back here for several months."

"Are they in New York as well?" I hoped they weren't. I wasn't exactly a big fan of either of them.

"No, thank god. Rebekah's in Paris with my credit card. I dread to think how much she's spent." He laughed. "And Kol's still in London probably harassing innocent people."

"Where do you live?" He questioned, seeming really curious about this.

"Manhattan. Madison Avenue to be precise." I told him.

Klaus just stared at me for a very long moment.

"You...don't happen to live in the Dellwood apartment building do you?" He asked slowly, eyes narrowed.

"No I live in the SouthPort building...why?"

"Because I find it weird enough that we live on the same street yet we're only crossing paths now, if we lived in the same building I would be thoroughly confused about how not coming across you is even possible."

My eyes went wide. Those two apartment buildings were not only on the same street, but were also very close to each other.  
"You live on Madison Avenue? How the hell have we not seen each other?"

"Trust me sweetheart, I have no idea." He laughed. I blushed slightly when he called me "sweetheart", I'd always secretly loved it when he did that, so it was nice to hear that again.

"It's creepy, right?" I laughed with him as I looked down at my untouched coffee. I picked it up and drank a mouthful, frowning and setting it back on the table when I realised it had gone cold.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Klaus broke it with an awkward question.

"So, are you still with Tyler?" I noticed how he didn't make direct eye contact with me when he asked this, but when I started to speak he looked straight at me.

"Um, no. We broke up a long time ago. I just didn't feel like I was in love with him anymore and he agreed with me. I haven't seen him in years, but I heard he's with someone else now."

"And does that bother you?" Klaus asked as he looked straight into my eyes.

"No." I shook my head, looking back at him.

"So do you still kill people for fun? I questioned with my eyebrows raised, trying to change the subject. I said this quietly, as I obviously didn't want people to overhear and get suspicious that I may be sitting here with a serial killer.

"No I don't. And I never did it for fun; I did it to get what I wanted. But I have no reason to anymore, so only for blood now." He looked kind of hurt by my question.

"Well I've given up on the whole blood bag thing."

"You feed on humans now?"

"Yeah. I really don't know why I used to feel so guilty about it. I suppose the guilt makes sense if you actually _kill them_, but if you just bite, heal them and then erase their memory then there's really no harm done."

"Well I'm glad about your change in lifestyle. You seem different, happier. I like it." He grinned at me.

"I am I guess. Life's just easier with all the supernatural drama out of the way."

I remembered there was something else I wanted to know.

"Where did you go first when you left town?" I could remember that he'd told me he was heading to New York, but I wondered if maybe him not actually being here could explain why I hadn't found him back then.

"New York, like I told you. I lived here for about ten years before I left again. I didn't want to feel tied to one place so I went to Australia for a while, then to Rome, London, now I'm here again."

"Ten years you where here? I looked for you, with no success obviously."

"You were looking for me?" Klaus asked, genuinely surprised by this, but at the same time rather pleased.

"Yes I was." I stated simply.

"What year did you leave Mystic Falls?" He asked.

"2014. Two years after you left." I answered.

"Wow, that quickly. I thought you would have taken much longer than that." He replied, surprised at this too.

"Why did you come looking for me?" He continued.

"What-..I thought you wanted me to..." I stuttered.

"Oh I did. I'm just wandering what made you change your mind."

"Well I thought about it, and I realised you were right. I needed to get out there and see more of the world." I explained, but apparently that wasn't answering his question properly.

"That still doesn't explain why you came searching for me though." He frowned.

"Well, I...I just..." I stuttered. I suddenly started to feel flustered and nervous, I wasn't sure how to answer that. And the fact that he was looking straight at me didn't exactly help.

"I felt a pull. I just felt like it was what I should do." I managed to get that out. But I wasn't ready to discuss the full extended reason of why I wanted to see him again. Klaus's eyes flickered down to the table then back up to my eyes a few seconds later. By the way he was looking at me I could see that he didn't quite believe what I'd just said and clearly knew there was more to it than that. But he didn't push it further. Thank god.

A waitress then came over and ended our awkward silence by telling us they had to close up now. I looked around behind me at the rest of the cafe and saw that we were the only people left in here, which was odd, as when we first came in it had been absolutely packed. _Distracted much?_, I thought.

"I'll walk you home." Klaus offered as we got up.

* * *

Several minutes later, we were stood outside the entrance to my apartment building. Klaus had walked me all the way there; we'd talked about the New York Giants along the way, with a few moments of silence as well.

"Well now you've found me, can I see you again, Caroline?"

"Definitely." I smiled brightly at him and the smile was returned, I think it must have been the happiest I had seen him so far.

"I'll see you soon then, love." He said as he turned to walk home.

"See you." I replied, starting to walk into the lobby. I smiled at him again as he turned around fully and began walking down the street.

It was only when I'd walked across the lobby and was pushing the button to call the elevator down when I realised I'd never gotten his number. How was I supposed to find him again? So I rushed back out through the double doors and looked down both ends of the street, but he was no where to be seen.

"For goodness sake." I muttered in frustration at myself as I walked back inside. At least I know where he lives.

"Everything alright, Miss Forbes?" The doorman asked me with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm fine." I replied stonily. Stomping quickly back to the elevator, jabbing the button inwards again several times.

* * *

That evening I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about the events that had taken place today. I'd found Klaus. I'd learnt that he lives on the same street as me. He wanted to see me again, yet I'd been stupid and had forgotten to get his phone number.  
I would have to go find him and get it.

At this moment my phone beeped, signalling a text message. I huffed and picked it up from the night stand, expecting it to be Elena replying to my earlier message.

But it wasn't.

I stared at the caller ID name and my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What-How-When did...?" I said to myself, a puzzled expression on my face.

The expression disappeared and I shut my eyes, letting my head fall back onto the pillow, chuckling to myself.

"_Sneaky_." So that's what he'd been doing on my phone.

I clicked the read text button underneath Klaus's name.

_Was great to see you again sweetheart, what are you doing tomorrow? x_

* * *

**A/N:** I must say thanks for all the lovely reviews, they are what motivates me to write. So keep 'em coming :) & I'll have the next chapter done soon. _Probably._


	4. A vampires greatest weakness

**A/N:**It took me a while to write this chapter, mostly because I struggled with the fact that almost the whole chapter is in klaus's p.o.v and I find it difficult to write from his perspective and to understand what is going on in his head, so that makes me paranoid about them being out of character. I'm sorry if what they do and say are a bit OOC, I tried really hard to make what happens in this chapter believable for them, but I'm kind of unsure about it...:/

Anyways ignore me. :) please review after you've read this.

Rated M for swearing and future lemons.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did Klaroline would have happened by now ;)**

* * *

~ KLAUS ~

I walked into the noisy and crowded bar and scanned the room, looking for Caroline.

I soon spotted her near the bar talking to a black haired girl, and I immediately noticed how sexy she looked tonight. She was wearing a black dress that came down to the middle of her thighs and had black lace sleeves, with the red high heels I'd bought for her yesterday. Her blonde hair was down and curly, and she had the front bits pinned back.

She turned her head and glanced around the room, stopping and smiling brightly when her blue eyes fell on me. She said something else to the girl and walked away from her, heading straight towards me.

She'd texted me back late last night telling me to meet her here.

_'So thats what you where doing on my phone, cheeky ;) meet me at the bar on 57th ave at 9:30pm tomorrow. x'_

"Hey! You're here." She said as she beamed happily at me.

"I'm here. And you look ravishing tonight love, as always." I replied, smiling back at her.

"Thanks." She blushed slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Drink?" I asked her with my eyebrows raised as we walked up to the bar.

"Raspberry vodka would be great, thanks."

Ten minutes later we were stood by the bar talking when Caroline looked over my shoulder and suddenly went quiet, just staring down at her second drink.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, seeing how nervous she looked.

"It's just...there's a guy over by the door staring at me."

I turned around to look and sure enough, there was a guy stood leaning against the wall by the entrance, holding a drink, cocky expression on his face, looking at Caroline like she was something to eat. The guy saw me looking at him so I cast a threatening glare in his direction, causing him to suddenly look embarrassed and leave his glass on the nearest table, and walk quickly out of the place.

"He's gone Caroline." I leaned forwards and said to her.

She looked back over my shoulder and sighed in relief when she saw that he had indeed left.

"Whatever you did, _thank you_." She smirked at me.

"Your welcome sweetheart. Now, I need to go get a real drink, care to join me?" I smirked at her. I was glad that she had finally managed to accept her vampirism, that was something I hadn't been sure if she would ever be able to do, but she had proven me wrong.

"I'm fine. I had someone just before I got here."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

Several minutes later, as I walked back into the bar wiping a drop of blood away from the corner of my mouth, I could hear Caroline's voice talking to another guy, even though I couldn't see them thanks to the wall blocking my view. As I walked around the corner and into the main bar area I saw that Caroline was speaking to the young bar man. And from across the room my enhanced hearing ability allowed me to hear that the bar man was talking about me.

"Your boyfriend seems very protective of you. Saw him glaring at that guy that was staring at you. _Scary_."

"Not my boyfriend." She muttered as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Oh...Who is he then?" He asked with raised eyebrows, seeming interested for some reason.

Caroline appeared to take a moment to think about this, obviously not quite sure what status to give me. I certainly knew what it'd been 50 years ago.

_Enemy.  
Rival.  
Villain.  
Antagonist._

"...friend." She decided upon.  
And I couldn't help but feel a smile work its way onto my face as she said this.

"So...he's not your boyfriend then?" He repeated the question that Caroline had already answered. Was this guy stupid?

"Umm, I just told you that he isn't..." Caroline answered slowly with her eyes narrowed.

"Well that's good to know then." He smirked at her, and she returned the gesture with one questioningly raised eyebrow.

"You look very beautiful tonight. What's your name honey?" He asked as he folded his arms and leaned on the bar counter. The friendly smile on his face showed that he was attempting to come off as polite, but that look in his eyes showed what he was really after.

I suddenly felt a pang of jealously go through me watching him flirt with Caroline, but that jealously quickly disappeared as Caroline's response to the name question brought the smirk back to my face.

"_Not interested_." She announced right in his face, looking him sharply in the eye.

"Well I don't take no for an answer."

He then moved his hand out to touch Caroline's forearm that was resting on the bar counter but she was too quick for him, grabbing his wrist and holding it there, very tightly judging by the look on his face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She growled at him.

I suddenly found myself stood next to Caroline, rather than watching them from across the room as I had just been seconds ago.

"She said she isn't interested, so keep your hands off her." I snarled at him.

I stepped closer to him and looked him straight in the eye. "_Now shut up and leave her alone_." Once I had compelled the guy he walked away from us and got back to work serving someone else.

I turned towards Caroline who continued to watch the bar man with raised eyebrows, before turning back to me.

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine, you know!" She snapped at me, standing with one hand on her hip.

"Well he was being a douchebag. You deserve more respect than he gave you."

At this she just rolled her eyes, and then smirked as she turned back towards the bar, leaning over it and taking a bottle of tequila along with two shot glasses.

After filling them up, Caroline handed one to me.

"Thank you anyway." She smiled at me.

"Anytime love." I smiled back.

* * *

~ KLAUS ~

I followed Caroline down the long hallway, walking past door after door every ten metres or so. Caroline's question of _"Do you want to come in?"_she had asked only a few minutes ago flashed through my mind, and I smiled to myself liking the thought that she trusted me enough to let me in her home.

We came to a door with the number 102 on it and I watched as Caroline took her keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the door. We walked inside and as Caroline flipped the lights on I immediately took in the room I was stood in.

The living room and the kitchen were joined as one big room, the walls were painted white, the carpet was cream except for the kitchen area which had a pale blue tiled floor. The living room had a large window wall which contained doors to the balcony just outside. In the middle of the room there was a large black couch, and just in front of it stood a glass coffee table, and a deep purple rug. On one of the walls was a large flat-screen TV.

On the left side of the living room there were two doors, one open and one closed. Looking at the open door, and from the fact that I could see a bed through it, I assumed it was Caroline's bedroom. On the right side was another closed door.

* * *

~ KLAUS ~

"I have a question." I asked. It was 11:45 at night and we were sat outside on Caroline's balcony. She was sat across from me leaning against the balcony railing with her legs stretched out and ankles crossed, she drank a mouthful from the bottle of wine she was holding and passed it to me as I spoke.

"What?" She replied curiously.

"Promise me you'll answer truthfully." I responded with a serious expression on my face. She looked back at me with a slight nervous look in her eye, her eyes drifted from my face to the floor for a moment, then back up to my eyes again.

"Umm, ok...I promise." She stuttered, and she looked kind of worried about the fact that I had just told her to answer me truthfully, like the question was on a particular subject that she may want to hide the truth about.

I had to ask her this. It was something that I had wondered about for a long time now...and it could give me some insight into what I should do about..._something_. How I should go about handling a particular situation.

"...How did you feel when I left Mystic Falls?" I asked her quickly before I could talk myself out of it.

She took a deep breath in and out before she started speaking.

"Well...mostly confused I guess. I wasn't sure how I felt about most things. I knew how I was supposed to feel. I was supposed to hate you, and to want you dead...but I guess I...I don't really know. It's just...ever since the moment you saved my life I've...felt _something else_...but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it back then because it just felt so wrong at the time. You were the bad guy. But you allowed me to see a different side to you that no one else could see. And I saw that there was so much more to you than just a killer. But I just felt so guilty for what I was feeling, I wanted all those thoughts to go away so bad but they just wouldn't. And over time I've realised that's got to mean something right?"

When she had finished talking she locked eyes with me, and I was genuinely surprised about how honest her answer was, I honestly had expected something more along the lines of, _I was glad you were gone, life got easier after that_. But I had gotten the other answer instead, and I wasn't too sure what to say now. She leaned forwards and took the wine bottle back from me.

"And what about now?" I asked before I really realised what I was saying. Asking her how she felt about seeing me again after all those years was maybe pushing my luck a little, but Caroline didn't seem to think so.

"I've had a long time to think about things...and all of the shit that happened is in the past now. For some reason I'm willing to forget about it all, pretend it didn't happen. I think you've changed, you seem like a better person now." She said and sighed, leaning her head back against the railing.

"How can you be so sure I've changed?" I smirked and took the bottle away from her, causing her to roll her eyes at me.

"Because I've grown up now and I believe that everyone I meet is a good person unless I'm proven otherwise. She said matter of factly.

"But you've already met me and clearly seen that I'm a bad guy." I knew it must have looked like I was trying to say I'm still bad, but really I was just trying to understand more about how her mind works, and find out what I was doing that she seemed to _not be_ repulsed by.

"Yeah, fifty years ago." She stated.

"So what's different now then?" I asked with my head cocked to the side.

"From what I've seen from you in the past few days, you've shown me nothing that screams _monster _anymore."

"But it's only been a few days...is that really enough time to judge a person properly?"

"No it's not. But I'm giving you a second chance, and it's very rare for me to give people second chances."

"Thank you." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"I remember about five years after I left I was talking to this girl who'd been forced to break up with her boyfriend, and I-" I was then cut off.

"-Did you kill her?" Caroline interrupted me, eyebrows raised. She was wondering if I was giving her another reason to believe I was still a bad person.

"No Caroline I didn't. That's not the point." I snapped, then wished I hadn't when Caroline suddenly looked scared and dropped her head down to look at the floor.

"...Sorry." She apologised quietly as her eyes met mine again.

I breathed out heavily and continued what I had been saying.  
"I was talking to this girl and all these things she was saying really made me open my eyes and realise that I..."

I then realised what I had almost said. I had started talking without properly realising where I was going with it, which was not like me. I'd almost said something I wasn't sure I wanted Caroline to know..._yet at least_. It was something I didn't really want anyone to know in general.

"Go on." The way she was looking at me now was making my head scream just spit it out already! But I couldn't say it.

"No it doesn't matter." I said with my jaw clenched. I dragged my eyes away from hers and forced myself to look away from her, anywhere but her. I focused my eyes past her through the railings on the empire state building.

I couldn't tell her this. I couldn't have anyone know. I had once told Elijah that this was a vampires greatest weakness, so what would I be if I gave into that weakness?

"Yes it does, please tell me. I want to know." She said very quietly.

I knew it was risky saying this...but I had to take that chance.

"...Let's just say that...the crush I had on you grew into something stronger."

I forced myself to look at her face but I couldn't read the expression she held. Normally I'm an expert at reading people, but this time...I just couldn't. I watched her face change as she realised what I was saying, her jaw dropping slightly and eyes widening a bit.

But about 20 long seconds had gone by and she had said nothing. _Right then_. That's all I need to know that I should have just kept my mouth shut.

I decided I needed to leave; I needed to get the hell away from her. I had said the wrong thing clearly, I'd messed it all up. I would leave her alone now, and I wouldn't bother her again.

"I need to go." I mumbled as I got up quickly and stepped over her legs and walked back through the balcony doors.

But as I was walking across the room I felt myself being pulled back. I looked down to see Caroline's hand on my arm, pulling me around so I was facing her.

"Caroline I-" I said quickly, but before I could say anything else I was interrupted by her again...but this time not by her talking.

It took me a few seconds to process what was happening, but when I came through I realised that the reason I couldn't talk was because she was kissing me. _Caroline was kissing me_. She had her hands on either side of my face, and I felt her move them round to the back of my head where she locked her fingers tightly into my hair.

I placed my hands onto the small of her back and gently pulled her closer to me, feeling the back of her dress ride up slightly.

I pulled back slightly, but I saw a hint of disappointment from the withdrawal in her eyes so I moved my face back towards hers again. _Screw this being a weakness._

After some amount of time, although I had no idea how long it was - _could have been a minute or an hour_, she pulled her face away from mine and just looked at me. I then noticed the silence in the room, _deadly silent_. She kept her arms around my neck as she looked at me and I left my hands on her waist. She then shut her eyes and leaned her head forwards to rest her forehead against mine, and we just stood like that for a while.

It was the first time I had ever held Caroline in my arms like this before, my arms around the curves of her waist, my chest pressed up against hers, her hands on the back of my neck, my face against hers. I'd wanted this for a long time, not that I would ever admit it out loud.

She pulled her head back again and opened her eyes. She looked into my eyes and smiled at me, and I felt a smile working its way back onto my face.

I certainly hadn't expected this. When she didn't reply to me I had assumed her silence was telling me that she didn't..._feel the same_. But that kiss seemed to be suggesting that that wasn't the case.

As she just looked at me I felt completely lost for words. I had absolutely no idea what to say in this situation - I never would have thought I'd see this day come, but it just had. All I knew in this moment was that for the first time in a very long time, _I was genuinely happy_.

Her hands moved from the back of my head over my shoulders and she let them rest on my chest. I really wanted to ask her, _what now?_, but I was almost sure she didn't know the answer to that either. This was enough - _for now_. I knew where I wanted this to go, but I didn't want to push anything as I was worried I would only end up pushing her away.

"Goodnight, Caroline." I whispered before pulling away from her completely. I kept my eyes on her as I walked away from her, then I turned around and headed for the front door, feeling her eyes follow me all the way there. Like I said, I wasn't going to push for anything; I would let her come to me. I had to be sure of what she wanted.

As I walked through the door I turned to look at her again, she was just stood there, still smiling, with her head cocked to the side slightly. I smiled at her again as I pulled the door shut behind me, and I walked back down the long hallway, running a hand through my hair.

_Interesting evening this has been_. I thought as I smiled to myself.

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

I stood staring at the closed door for a few minutes, trying to process what had just happened. When we were sat on the balcony, and Klaus had come out with..._that,_it had taken me a while for what he was saying to really sink in.

_Klaus was in love with me_.

But by the time my stupidly slow brain had processed this, he was already getting up to leave - obviously my lack of words had suggested to him that I wasn't interested. So I knew I had to do something to show him this wasn't what I was saying, and in a spur of the moment decision I had followed him inside and stopped him leaving - that was all I had _originally_ planned on doing...but I had no idea to what to say to him then, and something else ended up happening instead. It took me a few seconds to realise that I was actually kissing him, but even then I didn't pull away..._I didn't want to_.

I moved my hands up to my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked to my left and saw my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall, and I noticed how pale I looked right now. I looked as if I had just seen a ghost. I couldn't quite describe how I was feeling right now, kind of anxious and a bit shaken - _but in a good way_, if that even makes any sense.

I breathed out heavily and noticed that my breathing was slightly shaky, and walked into my bedroom.

_What now? _I thought. I had a good idea of where I wanted this to go.

_What are we now? _was also a question I wanted to ask. I knew that whatever its answer was, we were definitely something different from when I had woken up this morning.

As I got ready for bed the thought of _Klaus is in love with me _kept going through my head continuously like my mind was set on replay mode.

_But what about me? How did I feel?_ Well I knew that tonight had given me some insight on that, but was I...in love with him? _I had absolutely no idea_. I knew there was _something_...but I couldn't quite define it. I'd agreed to give him a second chance. A chance to show me that he was in fact a better person. I needed to use that to work out my answer to this question.

**A/N:** Boom. ;) Did you like it? Reviews are the love. :) I want to try and get to **at least 50 reviews **before I update again - and speaking of updates, if I haven't updated again by this Friday then I won't update until at least 6th August, as I'm going to Italy for two weeks and wont have internet access there. But I will try really hard to update sometime next week if I can.

_**Please review :)**_


	5. The Monster is gone

**A/N:** I just about got this written in time to update before I go away in vacation, despite how busy I've been this week. But anyways. Here it is :)  
Like with the last chapter, I'm a little bit worried about characterisation and OOC'ness, so I apologise if anything seems a bit off.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing you recognise.**

* * *

~ KLAUS ~

I woke up the next morning from what was probably the best nights sleep I'd had in _centuries_, and feeling the happiest I'd felt in as long as I could remember - _no doubt as to why that was._

What I felt for Caroline was something that I hadn't felt in almost a thousand years. The last person I had last been in love with was Tatia, back when I was a human. But that hadn't ended well. I was glad that there was nothing here to come between Caroline and I, or at least for now there wasn't...

I grabbed a handful of the sheets at my waist and pulled them back and got out of bed, then headed for the bathroom, turning the music on at a very high volume - one that would most likely deafen a humans ears. I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the sink, staring at my reflection. I ran my fingers through my messy hair and stared at the face of the person in the mirror, trying to work out what Caroline saw in me now. I sighed and turned to the shower and switched it on, stepping under the hot water.

Ten minutes later I walked into the kitchen with a towel around my waist. I opened the fridge and took out a blood bag, then opened a cupboard and took out a glass. I emptied the blood bag into the glass and took a sip when I heard my phone ringing from my room. I walked in and switched the music off as I picked my phone up from the nightstand and looked at the screen.

**CALLER ID:** _Caroline._

I smiled and pressed the green answer button.

"Morning love." I smiled.

"Good morning. Do you remember that night outside the grill?" Caroline asked.

"Which one?"

"The one where you said you wanted to get to know me." She answered.

"Ah yes, the one where I almost got hit by a car following you across the road. I remember. Why?" I smirked.

"Well here's your chance to do that."

"...get hit by a car?" I asked humorously, obviously knowing what she really meant. "Love, I had no idea you were such an adrenaline junkie."

"_No!_" She giggled. "To get to know me better!" I could tell she had just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm certainly not going to pass up on that offer. What are you doing right now?" I said as I walked into my walk-in wardrobe.

"Getting dressed, and you?"

"_I am standing here completely naked talking to you_." I smirked.

She giggled. "Well get dressed and meet me for lunch."

"What time?"

"Twelve o'clock."

"I'll be there."

"I'll see you later then." and at that she hung up.

I smiled at the fact that I got to spend another day in the company of Caroline as I took a pair of dark blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, a black jacket and black shoes and got dressed. I walked back into the bathroom once more and brushed my teeth and sorted out my messy hair, then grabbed my phone, keys and wallet and headed out.

* * *

~ KLAUS ~

"So what do you want to know about me?" Caroline asked as she sat across the table from me in the restaurant. She was wearing a white top with a pale pink cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans and black flat shoes. She was wearing her hair straight today, and she looked beautiful as always.

"Everything." I answered, and she laughed at this.

"Be more specific." She told me with a smirk.

"Um...okay, tell me about your childhood." I suggested as I smiled at her.

"Well, I was stubborn, bossy, whiny, always had to have things my way. I grew up with Elena, Bonnie and Matt literally from the sandbox. I used to argue with them all like all the time in elementary school, over stupid things like crayons and toys. I loved my childhood but towards the end of middle school I started running off the tracks a bit, getting into trouble."

"What for?"

"Skipping school, being rude to teachers, smoking, the usual really."

"I take it that was the time your parents divorced?" I asked.

"Yeah it was." She replied, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry about that." I smiled sympathetically at her. She sighed, looked back up at me and smiled, then continued speaking.

"Anyways, I got better again when I got to high school. I started getting more involved with people and things like dance committees and charity stuff and it just all brought me back to where I should be." She smiled again.

"Your turn. Tell me about your human life." She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the backs of her hands.

"Well mine was a lot like yours really. Good childhood, was close to my family, then I grew up and the problems started.

"The ones with Mikael?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"You know, you don't have to talk about him if you don't want to."

I just looked down at the table with my head cocked to the side. I _really_ _didn't_ want to talk about Mikael.

"Just...tell me about the other people around you. Excluding your parents." She suggested.

"I was close to all my siblings, especially Elijah and Rebekah. But...a few years before we turned something..._someone_, started to drive Elijah and I apart more and more." I picked up my drink from the table and drank a mouthful.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"A girl named Tatia."

"Stefan told me about her, she was the girl used in the spell to create vampires right? The one Elena and Katherine are identical to." Caroline leaned forwards and rested her arms on the table.

"That's the one." I told her.

"You both loved her didn't you?" She said with her head cocked to the side.

I sighed. "...Yeah, and that was what slowly pushed Elijah and I apart. It didn't help that half the men of age in our village wanted her as well. What did Stefan tell you?"

"He told me that you two both loved her and she refused to choose between the two of you, that she had a baby out of wedlock with one of the villagers and then Esther killed her while doing the spell to create vampires...that was about it."

I just nodded.

A waitress then brought our food over, I looked up and smiled at her as she put the plates down on the table.

"Thank you love." I said, gaining a smile back from her.

I looked over to Caroline and saw her glance from the waitress, to me, then back to the waitress again, her face blank. The waitress then walked away and Caroline looked back to me.

"Someone likes you." She said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Who doesn't?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm over a thousand years old love, you know that."

"No, I mean in human years. How old were you when you were turned?"

"Twenty three."

She nodded once. "Hm. I find the thought of being almost seventy years really weird, I mean, I should be a wrinkly old woman by now!" She laughed.

"Well you certainly don't look your age." I winked at her. She rolled her eyes again.

* * *

~ KLAUS ~

Twenty minutes later we had finished our lunch, whilst having talked about the different time eras I had lived through, personal interests such as movies and music, I also told Caroline some of the dreams I had as a human, and in return she told what hers were.

"When I was little I wanted to be a dancer, like a ballerina or something. I started taking lessons despite how unsupportive my mom was of it, but after a while I got bored of it anyway, so I quit." She said.

"Then when I was about fourteen I decided I wanted a job in the fashion industry, and that sort of somehow led to an interest in being a professional party planner. I was planning to go to UVA, get a job, get married and have kids." Caroline sighed and looked down slightly.

"But then everything else happened and I didn't have that option anymore. That really bothered me for a while but eventually it sank in and then it sort of hit me that I can do whatever I want now, I don't have to follow the strict path of a human life anymore. So I ventured out a bit." She looked back up and smiled.

"Have you been anywhere else other than New York?"

"I went to Maine for a while. I also spent a bit of time in Tenessee, and I've been to Georgia a lot, most of my friends live there. I haven't been anywhere outside America yet, I plan to, but just haven't really gotten round to it yet." She said before finishing up the last of her drink.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked, leaning forward on the table and folding my arms.

"Italy. _No question_. Don't even have to think about that one." She giggled. "Have you been?" She asked, placing her glass back in the table.

"Sweetheart I've been everywhere. And you would _love_ Italy." I replied whilst smirking at her. "I'll take you one day." I continued.

Caroline's eyes flicked up to my face and she just smiled at me, saying nothing. She moved her hand so it was resting on top of mine, and I turned my hand over and laced my fingers between hers. She looked down at our hands then back up at me and smiled sweetly again.

* * *

~ KLAUS ~

Later on that day we went back to Caroline's. It was almost 10pm now and we were both sat on the couch in Caroline's living room, I had my arm around her shoulder and we both had our feet resting on the coffee table, the TV was on and was showing something neither of us were paying much attention to. I leaned my head back for a moment then remembered something. _How had this managed to slip my mind?_

"Caroline. What were you doing on..." I thought for a few seconds trying to remember the exact date. "...26th may?" I finished.

"_26th may_..." She looked up to the ceiling while trying to recall that day.

"I didn't do anything on that day. Stayed in bed. Hangover." She laughed. "Why?"

"_Oh_." That had been the day I had seen the blonde girl walking down the street. The one that looked just like Caroline. The one I had been convinced was her. But now I knew it hadn't been her, it had just been my mind being cruel and making me think I had finally found the girl I was in love with. "Never mind." I shook my head and turned back to the TV.

"What's so important about that day?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. Just forget I asked. It really doesn't matter." I said staring straight at the TV.

Caroline continued to look at me for a long moment, her eyebrows furrowed together in a questioning manner. Eventually she just shook her head and sighed, then turned back to the TV, letting the thought go.

The fact that it hadn't been Caroline I'd seen on that day wasn't really bothering me...as I was just happy that I had eventually found her and she was here with me right now. If I had been somehow told by someone else it hadn't been her, then that would have bothered me. As when I saw the girl, the thought that this could be Caroline gave me hope that maybe I was a step closer to finding her. I decided to just let this go. It didn't matter if it hadn't been her. All that mattered was that she was here with me now.

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

I opened my eyes and lifted my head up from Klaus's shoulder slightly. I then realised I must have fallen asleep. It was dark in the room except for the light coming from the TV. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and yawned, looking to my left at the clock on the wall. It had just gone midnight. I looked to my right to see Klaus with his head leaned back and his eyes shut. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. His face said asleep but his breathing said awake.

"_Klaus_?" I whispered.

"_Caroline_." He said as his eyes opened. He looked more than awake to me.

I laughed breathily. "Just checking if you were awake."

"I'm awake, and I see so are you now." He smiled. "You were drooling in your sleep. Were you dreaming about me?" His smile changed into an amused smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I looked down to his shoulder but it was completely dry.

He laughed at my embarrassed expression. "Kidding, sweetheart."

I laughed with him and playfully punched him in the stomach, but then felt a yawn coming.

"Tired?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Mhmm." I mumbled, looking up at him again. "Thank you for lunch today." I continued.

"You're welcome love." He smiled.

I smiled at him for a moment then pressed a kiss to his cheek. I pulled back an inch and stayed there for a moment, then rested my chin on his shoulder. I moved my left arm up and around his shoulder, and his arms went around my waist and we just held each other there for a few minutes.

I thought back to the question I had asked myself last night. The one I had been trying to answer all day. I still wasn't one hundred percent sure of its answer but all I knew right at that moment was that I felt like I belonged in his arms. It was just so comforting. It felt like home, and I was happy here.

I felt another yawn coming and this time it was a big one. I pulled my head back from Klaus's shoulder and blinked several times sleepily. He looked at me and chuckled.

"You're exhausted love." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'll let you get to bed." He pulled away from me and got up from the couch, picking up his jacket from the armrest and started putting it on.

It then dawned on me that he was leaving. I didn't want him to go.

I stood up as he finished putting his jacket on and turned to me.

"You can stay if you want." I said, looking up at him.

As he looked into my eyes I felt his hand brush against mine, then he laced his fingers between mine. He smiled at me.

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

I sat on my bed replying to texts from friends while Klaus was in the shower. I hadn't told any of them about Klaus and I...and I wasn't going to anytime soon. They wouldn't like it and would only try to talk me out of it. I was also worried that it may push them away from me, make them try to distance themselves from me, and I definatally didn't want that happening, I didn't want to loose my friends. So I was just going to have to keep quiet about this.

I had changed into my pyjamas and was wearing a dark blue long sleeved top with grey pajama shorts. Just as I finished up replying to Elena's message I heard the water from the shower shut off. I placed my phone back on the night stand and crawled under the bed sheets. I sat leaning against the headboard thinking about how different things were now.

The first time I saw Klaus was on my friend's and I's senior prank night. I remembered I was sat in a class room with an _'in transition_' Tyler when a guy I had never seen before walked into the room. As soon as he spoke and I heard the distinctive British accent I'd been told about, I immediately knew it was Klaus. I remembered thinking about how I hated this guy so much for what he had done to everyone, and I was scared of him. But I also remembered the shallow, subconscious part of my mind noticing how hot he was. And then a few months later he started taking an interest in me, and I started to see a more human side, a side I didn't even think existed. Back then never would I have ever in a million years guessed that one day I would grow to _like_ him. That moment when he had walked into the room, when I first laid eyes on him, the last thing I ever would have expected was that I would one day fall for him...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening, and Klaus walked into my room with wet messy hair, _shirtless_, in just his black boxers. I almost started drooling at how hot he looked, but had to mentally slap myself to keep it together.

I patted the space next to me on the bed and lay down on my side. Klaus got into my bed and lay next to me, also on his side. Neither of us said anything, we just looked at each other. I brought my hand up to his face and ran my finger across the skin on his defined cheekbones.

As I looked into his eyes I wondered how I no longer saw the person who killed Jenna, sacrificed Elena, turned Tyler and killed many other innocent people. _Maybe because that part of him isn't there anymore_, I thought.

I placed the palm of my hand onto his cheek and moved my head slowly towards his, brushing my lips against his and gently kissing them. Klaus's hand went up to my back and pulled me closer to him, and moved his hand up to the back of my head, tangling his fingers into my hair. The kiss depended and became more passionate, and I found myself sighing against his lips as I wound an arm around his waist.

Eventually I pulled back slightly with the need for air. We looked into each others eyes, our breathing heavy. In his eyes I saw something I hadn't ever seen there before - _love._

In that moment I finally found the answer to the question I had been asking myself.

_I was in love with him._

I felt my eyes close as my tiredness finally took over, and I felt him wrap an arm around my waist, pulling me closer so I was cuddled against his chest. And then I was out like a light.

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

Later on in the night I woke up again, due to the fact that it had somehow gotten really hot and stuffy in the room. Our sleeping positions had changed slightly during the night and Klaus was now lying on his back with his arm around my shoulders, and I had my head on his chest and my arm draped across his waist.  
I looked up at him sleeping and smiled, he looked so peaceful and innocent. His lips were parted slightly and his breathing was deep, and I could hear him snoring quietly.

I turned my head to look at the clock on the dresser, and saw it was nearly 4 am. I put my head back down onto Klaus's chest and fidgeted restlessly at the heat in the room that was now becoming uncomfortable. I pulled the covers off me in order to try and cool down a bit, but it made no difference. I pulled myself away from his arms and climbed off the bed whilst trying to make as little noise and movement as possible, trying not to wake him up.

As I climbed off the bed the mattress shifted a little, causing Klaus to stir slightly and roll onto his side. Although still asleep, his arm went out to the space I had been lying in moments ago, and his hand moved across the sheets as though he was looking for me.

I smiled at him again and walked over to the window, opening it and allowing the cool nighttime air to flow into the room. Looking out of it, I could see that the sun was slowly beginning to rise, the sky a dark blue color gradually getting lighter and lighter towards the horizon.

I yawned as I turned and walked back to my bed. I climbed back into it and lay so I had my back to Klaus, pulling the covers up to my chest. I wasn't sure if he was completely asleep or not, but I felt him wrap an arm around me and pull me closer so my back was pressed to his chest. I found his hand near my waist and linked my fingers into his, as he moved his face closer to my head, and I could feel his breath hot on the back of my neck.

I lay there comfortably for a few minutes until my mind started to drift to the date he'd asked me about earlier. _Why had he asked about that particular day?_, I thought. I had spent most of that day in bed, sleeping- _Oh. No. Wait a minute... He'd asked about the 26th_. I had gotten the days mixed up and had told him what I did on the 25th. My memory really wasn't good with dates.

I made a mental note to tell him about this mix up and to ask again what was so significant about that day...but by the morning it had completely slipped my mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. :) that's the last update for a couple of weeks. I'll try to get the next chapter half written or so before I leave on Saturday night, so it should be up within the first couple of days I'm back, probably around the 7th or 8th August.

I'm really hoping you're liking this story so far, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me a review telling me what you think, which parts you like best, ect. :)

Another of the show's original characters is gonna pop up soon ;)...not telling who tho :P

Please review, if I could come back to see at least 80 reviews that would make me very happy :D xx


	6. The Visitor

**A/N: **I'm back :) and I haves another chapter for youz. This ones a bit shorter as its more of a filler chapter, at least most of it is anyways.

_Please review :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. If I did Joseph Morgan would have replied to my countless amount of tweets by now.**

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

Four days had passed. And I had spent pretty much all of those four days with Klaus. We seemed to be growing closer and closer by the hour. He was constantly making me smile, making me laugh, and being really sweet. I never would have guessed that _Klaus, the evil murderous original vampire_ (or at least he used to be) could turn out to be a genuinely sweet person. Three days ago I'd been to his place for the first time, and let me tell you, it was fucking huge and amazingly luxurious, although that didn't really surprise me knowing him and his style.

I kept thinking about how funny and weird it was that I was in a relationship with the man who, in the past, I wanted dead and had hated more than anyone and anything on this planet.

As for us being together, we hadn't actually talked about it, but it was one of those situations where everything was pretty damn obvious. I smiled as I remembered what happened in the middle of Central Park a couple days ago, I remember that we were just walking and were in mid-conversation, then all of a sudden I was interrupted and he was kissing me, and it got pretty heated. And although I could feel the stares and hear the whispers of the people walking past us, I really didn't give a fuck. I'm pretty sure he didn't either.

But today I was sat at home alone. We hadn't had a fight or anything, he just suggested he left me alone today as he thought I needed my own space for once, and although I had agreed I was now kinda regretting it, as I was getting more and more bored and lonely by the minute.

Turning down the volume of the TV, I took my phone out of my pocket and opened a blank text. I typed in: _I'm bored. :/ x_, then I pressed send, and a few seconds later I heard the little ding noise notifying me that the text had been sent.

I then heard footsteps walking down the long hallway. Although they were quite distant right now I could tell they were walking in this direction.

As the footsteps reached outside my door they stopped. I dropped my arm and glanced over at the door but nothing happened. It must be Lauren, my neighbour, she lives literally just across the hall from me. I held my phone back up to my face and saw that Klaus had just replied.

_What are you doing? x_

I quickly texted in: _Nothing. Come over? :) x_, and literally five seconds after I pressed the send button again I heard the doorbell ring. I slipped my phone into my back pocket and walked over to the door. Surely this couldn't be Klaus? I knew he was a vampire with super-speed and all, but nobody could get from his place to mine that fast. _Maybe he was already in the area_, I thought.

I opened the door and was just about to say something when I saw the brunette girl stood in front of me smiling brightly.

"_Hello stranger._"

I stood frozen for a short moment, just staring, eventually taking in that it was _Elena_. And I hadn't seen her in almost three months now.

A massive smile suddenly spread across my face, and I squealed in happiness at seeing my best friend that I hadn't seen in too long stood on my doorstep. I couldn't believe she was actually here!

"_Elena_!" I shouted happily as I flung my arms around her neck and pulled her into a massive hug.

"Oh my gosh! You're actually here!" I mumbled loudly into her shoulder, although it came out kinda muffled.

"I'm here!" She replied. "I've missed you so much Care." She continued, hugging me tighter to her.

"I've missed you too." I said as I pulled back from her, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside as I shut the door. I found myself jumping up and down on the spot a little bit at how excited I was to see her.

I noticed that her hair was a it different. It was slightly shorter than the last time I had seen her and she was wearing it wavy, not Katherine wavy, just a nice natural wave which I think suited her much better then the dead-straight style she used to wear it in. Her clothing style hadn't really changed much from when she was human. She was wearing a deep blue v-neck long sleeved t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, blue jeans, and black heels, ones I would probably end up borrowing (stealing) from her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" I asked whilst grinning as I pulled her over to sit down on the couch.

"I wanted to surprise you!" She beamed at me.

"Aww, I'm so glad you're here!" I said happily as I pulled her in to hug her again.

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

A little while later we were sat on the couch talking, catching up, the TV switched on but neither of us actually watching it.

"So...I kinda got into a fight with Damon again..." Elena said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "What is this time?" I asked, smirking at her.

Elena and Damon were always getting into fights, they argue like a married couple all the time, over the stupidest of things.

"I was arguing with Katherine again and Damon said I was provoking her, he said if he hadn't stepped in she would've hurt me." Elena rolled her eyes. She had every right to think this was ridiculous, Stefan had Katherine totally under control, and although Elena and Katherine still didn't like each other, Katherine wouldn't hurt her. She knew that would only cause problems and would anger Stefan and Damon. Katherine would never lay a finger on Elena so long as she wanted to keep Stefan around.

"Well he's being over-protective of you. It's sweet but your a big girl Elena, you can take care of yourself. Tell him that."

"I did tell him that. But he wasn't having any of it and only said I'm not strong enough to defend myself yet."

"Slap him then." I smirked.

"Will do." She winked at me.

"So how is everyone?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

She sighed. "Damon's _Damon_, Stefan's fine, Katherine's a bitch as always."

"Can't imagine what's it like having to live with her..._ugh_, I think I would end up clawing my eyes out or something." I frowned.

"Almost did go insane at first. But it's not too bad now I guess, just kinda got used to being around her all the time, I don't really talk to her and I try to avoid her as much as possible, but it's not a total living hell." She replied. I nodded and turned my head to the TV, to see some movie was just starting.

"Don't you ever get lonely here in your own?" She asked breaking the silence.

I looked at her for a few seconds before shaking my head. "No I have-" I started to say before stopping myself from letting something slip. I'd almost said '_No I have Klaus._' If I had said one more word of that sentence then I was _dead_. I clenched my jaw in frustration at my almost-clumsiness then spoke again.

"Um, sometimes I do, I guess." I said quickly. I hoped Elena didn't find my sudden change of words odd. I looked at her to see her looking at me with a slight confused expression on her face.

"What were you about to say then?" She asked curiously frowning slightly.

"I, um, was just gonna say I have some friends here."

The confusion cleared from her face and she just nodded at me, although a look of concern replaced the confusion.

"Well we need to get out and find you someone." She smirked cheekily and playfully elbowed me in the ribs.

I laughed. "Eh, I don't know..."

"Why not?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I just...I'm not really in the right frame of mind be in a relationship at the moment." I lied, although what I'd just said wasn't really like me, I still hoped she would buy it.

She frowned. "That's...not like you Care." She said slowly. "You seem different...are you okay?" She continued.

"I'm fine. Really." I said genuinely and smiled happily at her. Luckily I didn't have to lie about this one. I really was truly better than fucking ever right now, I just wished Elena would stop believing that I'm not. I really wished I could tell her about Klaus, but in a way so it would be like; '_I've met this guy, your totally gonna love him_', rather than; '_I'm in a relationship with the hybrid that made everyone's life hell_.' But I couldn't tell her, I wasn't even going to bother trying, I knew it would only turn out badly.

"If you say so..." She smiled, but still didn't look entirely convinced. "You really need to come visit us soon. Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I giggled.

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

"What's _wrong_ with this girl's brain?" Elena asked, staring disgustedly at the TV screen. "I really don't understand how she can actually love this guy."

We were watching this movie about a girl whose family is killed by a serial killer, she then meets him shortly after, not actually knowing it was _him_ that killed them. She then falls in love with him and eventually finds out he was the killer, but still keeps loving him for some reason. I noticed many things about this story that seemed scarily identical to some other situation that I was in, and it worried me even more that elena kept shunning and hating on the character of the girl, it made me paranoid of how she may react if she found out about what I was doing right now.

"I hate this." I said as I looked away from the TV screen, frowning. "Can we watch something else?"

"You read my mind." Elena replied, frowning at the screen. "I've seen this movie before, he ends up killing the girl in the end. It's pretty sad."

I flinched at this. It wasn't like I thought that was foreshadowing anything for me and Klaus, it was just the whole thought of that made my heart feel cold and send a shiver down my spine.

Biting my lip and trying to push those unpleasant thoughts far away from my mind, I picked up the remote from the arm rest of the couch and flicked through the channels, seeing nothing remotely eye-catching, I handed it to elena, who chose some TV show I didn't recognise.

There was a silent moment in the room, then my stomach made a really loud, really weird grumbling noise, reminding me how hungry I was. Elena laughed at this, then looked towards the door. "Pizza delivery guy's taking his time."

"Friday night. Don't blame them." I said. "Do you want a drink?" I asked getting up and walking across the room towards the kitchen?

"B+ please." She smiled cheekily. I rolled my eyes and turned around and walked to a large supply closet I had on the other side of the room.

Elena was a human blood drinker. She didn't drink from humans as such, but just from blood bags. When she first turned Stefan tried to get her on the Bunny diet, but _hell_ had that not worked out well. That lasted for about a week before Elena's bloodlust took over and she pretty much drained (but not quite killed) three hikers in the woods, luckily Damon got there before too much damage was done and healed and compelled them. Elena then spent the next week or so trapped in a big ball of guilt, although she eventually got over it and realised that she hadn't actually _killed_ anyone. Fortunately for her she had the help of three vampires, so it didn't take too long for us to get her under control.

Opening the closet door I walked over to the large fridge of blood bags I kept. I pulled open the fridge door and bent down and took out two B+ blood bags from the bottom shelf.

As I stood up and closed the fridge door my phone somehow slipped from my pocket, and as I bent down to pick it up the door bell rang again. Finally, I thought. That pizza took long enough.

"I'll get it!" Elena called from the living room as I looked at the screen of my phone, seeing that when it hit the floor the on button must have been knocked, as the lock screen was up showing that I had one new text, one that I'd recieved almost an hour ago.

You know that moment when you realise something bad is literally seconds away from happening, and there is absolutely nothing you do to stop it? That's exactly what this moment was.

I stood frozen on the spot for a short moment as I stared at the text on the screen.

Klaus: '_I'll be over in a hour sweetheart ;) x_' - Sent 56 minutes ago.

I had _completely forgotten_ I had told Klaus to come over, and I hadn't thought to text him telling him Elena was here, and to keep clear of here for a while. I knew it was either the pizza delivery guy or Klaus at the door, but I was almost positive of which one it would be.

In a moment of complete panic and dread at Elena finding out about me and Klaus, I rushed back into the living room in an attempt to stop her before she opened the door, but she already had.

From where I stood across the room, I could see the door wide open and Elena just stood there staring. I couldn't bring myself to look at the expression on her face though. I didn't want to see her eyes wide at the sight of the hybrid monster she thought she would never have to lay eyes on again stood at my doorstep.

From the way the door was, I couldn't see the person Elena was staring at, although I was absolutely positive of who it was, her lack of words only seemed to confirm it.

And the name she muttered only seemed to confirm it further. She barely whispered it but I heard it loud and clear, almost like a siren to my ears.

"_Klaus_."

_Oh fuck. I was done for. Elena was going to find out and she would hate me forever._ I was already starting to feel the waves of guilt come over me.

Holding my breath, I forced my eyes to look at her face, her eyes wide, jaw open, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. I quietly took a few steps across the room until Klaus came into my view. His eyes flew from Elena's to mine, the hard gaze he held on Elena softening when it fell on me, and from where he was now looking she obviously realised I was stood behind her and turned to look at me, eyes completely filled with confusion.

I tried to keep my face as straight as possible, but felt the guilt showing in my eyes, and my jaw clenched as I looked back at her. She obviously noticed that and that fact that it was odd that I didn't seem to be wandering _why the hell Klaus was here_, as she looked back at Klaus, who also had his jaw clenched, then back to me again. She seemed to be trying to get words out but failing, her mouth constantly moving as though she was about to speak, but nothing coming out.

About thirty seconds had passed in this awkward silence, and so far nobody had said a thing. That was until Klaus decided to say something, and now I think about it what he said probably only made the situation worse, it seemed to sort of encourage Elena to ask more questions.

"Have you not told her?" Klaus asked, a slight frown on his face, looking directly at me.  
Elena's head snapped back to me.

"_What the hell is going on Caroline?_"

* * *

**A/N:** Decided to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger there ;) but I'll try my best to update again sometime this week. Next chapter will be longer and better (I hope) as its more drama filled.

Writing fanfiction is what normally helps my tvd withdrawals, and for the past two weeks I haven't been able to write or read anything as I've had no Internet while I was away, so I've been kinda like going insane on the inside. BUT, during the countless amount of hours I spent laying in the sun I managed to come up with more ideas, so the plan I have written out for this fic has gone from 15 chapters to 22, and that's still not even including the end of this story. And I also came up with an idea for another Klaroline fic, which includes Caroline being stuck with klaus for a month and having to share a hotel room with him, I've got the main outline for that planned out in my head, so that should be up soon.

I've been reading a ton of spoilers this morning, and all those ones involving the whole Klaus/Tyler and Caroline situation made me like asdfghjklxcvbnm. Julie plec was saying things like 'shirts will fly' and 'naughty mistaken identity hijinks' and I was just sat there like _omg omg omg._ o_O

^ please ignore my rambling. Cupcakes for all those that review. ;]


	7. The Doppelgänger and The Hybrid

**A/N: **I would just like to shove a big reminder in your face that this is an **M rated fic**, so if you don't like smut then watch out because this fanfic _will_ contain it.

This chapter begins literally just before the last one ended, and I've rewriten that bit slightly.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except an unhealthy obsession with Klaroline and Joseph Morgan.**

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

_I am so royally fucked._

"Lovely to see you again Elena." Klaus smiled almost politely at Elena.

Elena just stood there apparently choking on her words and furiously shaking her head, looking from me to klaus, then back to me again.

"Caroline, what's going on? What's he doing here?" Elena asked, her confusion filled eyes locking with mine again.

"Have you not told her, sweetheart?" Klaus asked me whilst frowning slightly.

We both looked at Klaus, him still staring at me, waiting for an answer to his question. While Elena was looking away from me for a few short seconds, I shot Klaus a glare and shook my head quickly. His frown disappeared and his faced softened slightly.

Elena's head snapped back to me.

"Told me what?" She snapped. "What the hell is going on?" She asked in a stern voice.

Klaus then had to go and make the situation even worse (even if he didn't mean to) by taking a few steps inside, which caused Elena to jump back slightly. I could tell he wasn't walking directly towards her and purposely trying to scare her, but I really didn't blame Elena for being freightened of him like this - as to her, he was still the same psychopathic hybrid he was the last time she saw him.

Elena was slowly backing away from him now, her eyes filled with fear. She stopped when she was by my side, her hand tightly gripping my forearm. She shot me a look that said I should be afraid of him too, but I just kept my face calm and my jaw clenched.

I looked back to Klaus again, who was still staring at me.

"_Go. Now_." I said through clenched teeth.

He said nothing for a moment until he suddenly started to walk towards me, but only ended up taking one step when this caused Elena to gasp sharply and tighten her grip on my arm, stepping so she was stood more behind me than next to me.

He stood still and closed his eyes in frustration for a short moment, before opening them again and sighing heavily, his eyes flicking to Elena and giving her this sarcastic look that said "_I am really fucking pleased that you're here right now_."

Elena obviously was assuming that when Klaus had suddenly moved towards us just then, it was supposed to be some sort of threat or he was trying to scare her, but what she didn't know was that he was most likely just about to kiss me goodbye, out of habit. His frustrated sigh made it obvious that he had momentarily forgotten she was here (and he seemed pretty annoyed about it).

Nobody said or did anything for about ten seconds, until Klaus shot a smirk at us both, one that poor Elena clearly found terrifying, as I felt her tense up behind me, but one that I found incredibly sexy, and I had to struggle to stop myself from smirking back at him.

"_Goodnight ladies_." He said in his smooth, silky British accent. _And, yeah. See above reaction to his smirk._

He then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out, but not before he threw me a look at the last minute, one that made my heart skip several beats, and I had to mentally kick myself as I really shouldn't be getting like this while Elena was here and we were in this awkward situation.

Once Klaus had left there was a pause that sounded for a few short beats, then Elena turned to me with her eyebrows raised and a questioning look on her face, waiting for me to start explaining.

I just stood there for a few seconds while my eyes flickered up to the ceiling, avoiding Elena's eyes that were currently piercing into me, desperately trying to come up with some believable excuse as to why Klaus has suddenly shown up here. I considered for a moment just claiming that I had no idea why he had come here, and that I was just as shocked to see him as she was, but _hell no_ would that not be believable, especially after my obvious lack of surprise to see him, and Klaus had asked me, right in front of Elena, whether or not I had told her what was going, making it fucking obvious that _something was infact going on_, so if there had been any chance I could have gotten Elena to believe that I really didn't know why he was here, that chance was screwed.

I would be having words with him about that stupid move tomorrow.

As much as I didn't want Elena knowing what was going on between me and Klaus, she was my best friend. So she deserved to know the truth.

I sighed out heavily. This was going to be difficult to get through, I could see that now.

"Sit down." I muttered, gesturing with my head towards the couch.

Elena looked at me for a moment before obeying my instructions and sitting down. We sat at opposite ends of the couch facing each other, she brought her knees up to her chest while I sat with my legs crossed.

She looked at me as she waited for me to start explaining, while I sat there and tried to find the easiest way of telling her. Whether I did this nicely or just blurted out the truth, she wasn't going to like it.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on." She was glaring at me now, obviously she was getting impatient and frustrated with whatever I was keeping from her.

I took a deep breath in.

"I..." _Jesus_, this was going to be difficult. "I ran into Klaus one day, and since then...we've just been spending time together...and I've gotten closer to him and..." I trailed off. But there was really no need for me to say what happened next because Elena finally put two and two together and realised what I was trying to tell her.

Her eyes widened. "_No_." She whispered. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

I sat there and fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment before I forced myself to look her in the eyes. "It's true."

The shock disappeared from Elena's face and was replaced by a look of anger, disgust and betrayal. She stood up suddenly and started shouting down at me.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Caroline?!"

I had absolutely no idea what to say, so I just sat there and stared back at her, trying to keep as calm as possible, but on the inside I was about to explode.

"How could you just go running off into his arms after everything he did?! He killed people! He ruined everyone's life!" She yelled, her face twisted in anger and betrayal.

So I got up and yelled back. "That was half a century ago! He's changed!"

"That monster is not capable of changing. Not now, not ever. He has no redeemable qualities, no humanity whatsoever, and he never will." She growled through clenched teeth.

"You hypocritical little bitch." I growled in her face, causing her to jump back slightly.

Elena just looked at me with both shock and confusion in her eyes. She apparently didn't quite understand what I was getting at here.

"Have you just forgotten everything Damon did to me? _Hmm_?" My eyebrows shot up. "He _abused me_, Elena. He treated me like a _piece of trash_, used me as a _human blood bag_, his own personal _slut_, called me shallow and useless and made feel feel like absolute _shit_ about myself."

"That's irrelevant. What Damon did was nowhere near as bad the things Klaus did."

I felt a massive wave of heat and anger flow through me, and before I knew what I was doing I threw myself forward, pinning Elena to the wall by her shoulders.

"Oh really?!" I screamed. "Him abusing me isn't all that bad? You have _no idea_ what it was like Elena." I snarled. "The things he did weren't half as bad as Klaus? What, so, Damon never turned Isobel? Vicki? He never tried to turn you against your will? What about the time he killed Jeremy right in front of you, didn't even know about the ring then did he? And the amount of times he killed Alaric. _I've lost count_." I snapped.

Elena said nothing. Our faces were inches apart as we glared at each other, and I could hear a low growl coming from her throat. As we glared at each other I suddenly realised what I was doing. I had told myself I was going to do this calmly and maturely, yet here I was pinning my best friend against the wall screaming at her face trying to get my point across.

_Yeah, real mature, Caroline._

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I removed my hands from Elena's shoulders and took a few steps backwards, continuing my deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down.

I opened my eyes and looked back at her to see she was still glaring at me.

I continued talking, my voice still firm but considerably less angry than it had been moments ago. "_Look_, just listen to me. Damon was once a monster. And you said yourself that he would never change. But he did _eventually_, and then _you_ went running off into the arms of the man who ruined _my_ life."

"And you know nothing about what Klaus is _really_ like, you don't know him like I do, so _don't you dare_ judge him." I snapped.

I breathed out heavily in frustration. Elena was glaring at the floor now. I knew she was desperately trying to come up with some counter argument to that, but couldn't.

My voice softened slightly. "Look, Damon changed. And you fell for him, I get that. You've clearly forgiven him for the things he did, but I haven't. But the difference here is that I don't give you a hard time about you being with him, because I understand that you love him."

Elena looked back at me now and she finally spoke. "What are you trying to say?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm saying that I don't expect you to forgive Klaus for anything he did, I would _never_ expect you to do that. I'm not sure if I've even forgiven him properly or not but-"

"Then why the hell are you with him?!" She snapped.

"Because I've given him a second chance." I inhaled sharply. "I don't expect you to ever forgive him or to like that I'm with him now but I just need you to accept it. And if you can't do that for me then you can walk right out that door and I won't stop you."

Elena looked conflicted and bit her lip for a moment then said something I really wasn't expecting.

"You're right." She raised her hands in defeat.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah." She replied.

Neither of us said anything for a moment.

"Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Are you in love with him?" She asked.

I thought for a moment before I answered. Not because I wasn't sure of what this question's answer was, because _hell_ did I know it's answer. I was falling for Klaus more and more everyday. It was just that it seemed as if what Elena would say next depended very heavily on this.

If I said no, then she would most likely ask if I'm sure about what I'm doing, say that I can't be sure he hasn't just somehow manipulated me into this. If I said yes...then I had absolutely no idea what her reaction to that would be.

Once again. I decided to go with the truth.

"I am."

Elena flinched slightly at hearing that then turned away from me so I was now stood facing her side, she then sighed heavily and sat back down again.

"If you really..._love him_ then I can't do anything about this." She said as she glanced up at me. "Like you said, I'll never be able to forgive him and I don't like this, but I'll have to accept it. It's either that or I lose you as a friend, and that is not an option."

I sat down next to her and took her hand in mine. "Thank you." I smiled. She smiled back at me weakly as I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

She pulled back and placed her hands on my shoulders. "You can't really blame me for this but I am worried about you. I just hope he really is a better person now, as much as I find that hard to believe."

"I promise you he is. You have to believe me on that one, no matter how impossible it seems." I laughed.

"I want you to be really careful though. I know how temperamental he can be. I'm just worried you'll do something that'll anger him and he'll snap and lash out at you." Elena said with a look of concern on her face.

"I _love_ you for being concerned about me, but I don't want you to be constantly worrying about this. I can take care of myself, and I trust that he won't hurt me."

"How can you be really sure of that though?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Because he told me he's in love with me. I think that says enough." I told her.

She just looked at me whilst trying to process that. "He...actually said that to you?" She asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"That's like...the last thing I ever thought he would say to anyone." She said, her voice full of surprise.

"That's what I thought." I giggled.

She laughed lightly then smiled at me. She turned her head away from me and her eyes wandered across the room, looking at nothing in particular.

"_Well_. That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I decided to come visit you, but oh well, you learn something new everyday." She said humorously.

I rolled my eyes at her. "So, how long are you staying?" I asked changing the subject.

"Just 'til tomorrow probably. I kinda took off while I was in a mood with Damon and didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"Stefan and Damon are probably running around like chickens with their heads cut off looking for you!" I laughed.

"Yeah...I should really call. Tomorrow. _Maybe_." She winked.

I giggled. "Well we're going shopping tomorrow." I grinned.

"Good thing I took Damon's credit card." She smirked.

"He's gonna be so pissed at you!" I laughed.

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

The following day after I drove Elena to the airport (She wouldn't let go of me until I made an absolute promise to go and stay with them soon) I opened the door to my apartment, walked in and dumped my bag and jacket on couch and fell onto one of the arm chairs in my living room, with my back resting against one of the arm rests and my legs flung over the other.

I leaned my head back and yawned. I'd spent the whole day shopping in some of New Yorks most expensive stores with Elena. And Damon was going to be absolutely fucking pissed at her, not just for running off like that that, but for how much she had spent, a number that ended in three zeros. I laughed to myself at the thought of what his face would be like when she walked throught the door.

I sat in the darkness of the room for a few minutes, my head back and eyes shut. I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep when I was suddenly jerked awake by a loud bang. I jumped and sat up straight looking across the room to see the front door had been flung open. _And yep_, there Klaus stood with a bottle of something in his hand, _completely wasted._

He took a few steps across the room then stumbled a bit, and stuck his hand out and leaned it against the wall to steady himself. He then attempted to walk again, but eventually gave up and laid down on the floor.

All this while I sat and watched him from my chair with an amused smirk glued to my face, him apparently not noticing me when he came in or even when I laughed at him when he stumbled.

He laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling, his hand tightly gripping the bottle of what I could now see was Tequila, and his other arm across his face.

I got up and walked over to him, sitting so I was straddling his waist with my hands resting on his chest.

"Breaking and entering is a crime, you know," I said as I smirked down at him.

His arm came away from his face and he looked up at me, almost as thought he was surprised to see me here. (He was).

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled, although it came out with most of the words slurred together I could just about make sense of what he said.

I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my hand out for the bottle.

"Give it to me." I demanded, but he just moved his hand up so it was out of my reach.

"No it's mine." He pouted at me (yes he actually fucking _pouted_, and it was freaking adorable.)

"I think you've had enough." I laughed as I leaned forwards and finally managed to pry the bottle from his hand. I drank the last little bit that was left and placed the bottle on the floor next to us.

I sat there and looked down at him while he looked up at me sleepily and reached his hand up to fiddle with a bit of my hair that was hanging down over my shoulder.

I laughed at the expression on his face. "You are absolutely smashed, aren't you?"

"No I'm not." He grumbled. He pulled his hand away from my hair and just looked at me like he was confused.

"_What are you doing, Caroline_?" He mumbled as if he didn't understand why I was here. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a questioning look.

"You hate me. You want me dead." He looked upset. "Why are you here?" He continued. I was pretty sure this was mostly the drunkness talking, but I could tell these things were probably coming from some of the deepest parts of his mind, and that they were perhaps things that confused or worried him, things he wouldn't ask about if he were fully aware of what he was saying.

"That's _not_ true." I reassured him. "Don't think that." I looked down at him and stroked my hand across his cheek as the worry disappeared from his eyes and he nodded lightly. I leaned forwards and kissed him gently before pulling away and standing up.

I reached down and grabbed one of his hands and yanked on it, trying to make him stand up. Although very reluctant, he eventually stood up and ran a hand through his hair. I took one of his hands and pulled him into my room, pushing him onto my bed as I climbed onto it next to him. He lay on his back and I moved so my head was lying on his chest, one of my arms over his waist, hugging him close to me.

We lay there quietly for a short while but after a few minutes he spoke.

"Bitch."

I lifted my head and looked up at him to see he still had his eyes closed.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You took my drink away."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him lightly then lay my head back down, closing my eyes again.

"_Goodnight_." I smirked. He said nothing, instead he brought a hand up to my head and stroked it across my hair, locking his fingers into it at the back of my head and leaving it there as I fell asleep.

* * *

~ CAROLINE ~

At some point during the night I woke up and found myself in the kitchen. I must have still been half asleep, as I couldn't even remember walking in there. All I knew is that I was I thirsty and needed a drink.

I walked over to the sink and filled a glass up with water, then downed the whole thing in a few seconds flat. I placed the glass back into the sink as I yawned loudly, and I was just about to turn around to go back to bed when something caught my eye.

Staring at the shiny white tiles on the kitchen wall in front of me, I could vaguely work out my own distorted reflection in them. But what caught my eye was the _other reflection_, one that appeared to be coming from behind me, the one that was moving closer and closer.

I was about to turn around expecting to see Klaus stood behind me when I was suddenly shoved forwards so I was pressed up against the fridge. I whimpered out as I felt fear run cold through me. I felt a strong hand on my back holding me there with barely any effort as I struggled to get away from whoever this was.

All of a sudden I was flipped around so my back was now pressed against the fridge and I was facing the person who was now pinning me there by my waist.

I sighed out in relief to see it was just Klaus. I'd been terrified for minute that it had been some cold blooded brutal murderer (_ahem_) that wanted to kill me.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, I was pretty annoyed at him for scaring me like this. But my relief suddenly faded away when I saw the animalistic look in his eye.

"Klaus?" I whispered. But he didn't reply and just kept looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes, and this terrified me, as I had no idea what he was going to do. It seemed as if his old self had taken over again, the terrifying, inhuman part of him. _Oh god_, I thought, _Elena was right. He'd snapped and now he was going to hurt me._

I could feel the panic rushing through me now as I stood there frozen and looked back at him, his face was inches away from mine. As his eyes pierced into mine I noticed that they looked almost completely black instead of the usual gorgeous shade of blue, as his pupils were massively dilated.

The scary part of the expression he held then disappeared, and a smirk suddenly crept its way onto his face, but the hungry look still remained in his eyes. I was about to slap him for messing with me and freaking me out when one of his hands suddenly left the tight grip he held on my waist and he grabbed a handful of the fabric of my top near my chest and ripped it from my body.

I gasped out at the sudden surprise of this just as I was flipped around so the front of me was pushed up against the fridge again. He trailed wet hungry kisses across my neck, underneath my jawline and ear, and down across my shoulder as I tilted my head backwards to give him better access as I moaned out softly. His hands travelled from my waist down to my hips, where my shorts were also torn from me.

Now just stood there in my underwear, he ran his hands over my bare thighs as he continued biting and kissing at my neck, causing a shiver to run down through me and a hot aching feeling to appear between my legs.

A sudden change in position and movement took place, and when I opened my eyes again we were back in my bedroom. He shoved me backwards so I fell back onto my bed, and I moved myself backwards so I had my head resting on the pillow as he climbed over me while I frantically tried to get his shirt up over his head, then throwing it onto the floor.

Pretty soon after that he had me moaning and screaming out, getting closer and closer to my release. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my fingernails dragging down his back as my breathing became shaky and I started to go cross-eyed.

Literally just as I was about to fall over the edge I suddenly got this strange feeling that I can only describe as '_interruption_' force itself through me, almost like I was being pulled out of a dream, being forced to wake up.

_It soon became evident to me that that was exactly what was happening._

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed. My heavy breathing gradually slowed as I realised it had just been a dream. I swallowed hard as I remembered how _vivid_ and _explicit_ it had been, my face reddening as I remembered how I'd loved _every fucking minute of it_. And it had to have ended _right there_, right when I was about to fall into oblivion. That frustrated me, I wanted the next part to happen so bad.

I was then startled by a groaning noise coming from next to me. I looked to my left to see Klaus laying there with his hands holding his head.

"My head hurts like shit." He groaned.

"You've shouldn't have drunk so much last night then." I laughed.

He turned to look at me as his hands came away from his face. "Sorry for breaking in on you like that, love." He smirked.

"Was a lovely surprise." I laughed as he sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows.

He stared at me for a minute, smirking. I noticed he had an odd look in his eye, although I couldn't quite tell what it was. From the look he was giving me I could tell he was thinking something interesting, and I was anxious to know what it was, but the expression on his face disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and his eyes trailed away from my face as his smirk faded, he looked as if he had just remembered something. He suddenly looked back at me and sat up, a look of concern on his face.

"What happened with Elena?" He asked.

I sighed. "Turned out better than I thought it would...eventually." I smiled.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I tried explaining nicely at first but she just started yelling and lecturing me, _no surprise_. So then there was a ton of arguing and bitch Caroline came out to play, but eventually I got her to sit down and listen to me when I said some stuff she couldn't argue with."

"What did you tell her that she couldn't argue with?" He asked curiously.

"Just..." I paused for a moment. "I reminded her of some things that happened when I was human. That's all you need to know." I continued, shooting him a look that said 'shut up now.' I didn't really want Klaus, or anyone for the matter, knowing what Damon did to me. Luckily he got the message and didn't push it.

"I got her to understand eventually. She doesn't trust you and she doesn't like this...but she agreed to accept it. I'm just thankful for that."

Klaus nodded. "You shouldn't care what she thinks, or what anybody thinks."

"She's my best friend. Of course I care what she thinks." I snapped.

He just looked at me like he disagreed with that.

"Well I assumed you'd already told her. But the look she had on her face when she saw me said otherwise." He said.

"_No_. And I hadn't been planning on telling her." I clenched my jaw. "But then you just had to walk right in when she was there and ask if I had told her what was going on, making it freaking obvious to her that there was in fact _something going on!_" I shouted, my voice getting louder and louder. "So you basically screwed any chance of brushing it all off as nothing and me being able to keep quiet about this from her." I huffed.

I glared at him angrily as I breathed out heavily, my arms folded across my chest. He looked back at me as if he was waiting for me to say something else.

I suddenly felt bad and realised I was being a total bitch. It really wasn't his fault, it was mine. I was the one who had told him to come over, then failed to tell him to keep away when Elena showed up. So really it was completely my fault that she had seen him and found out, not his. When I said nothing he got up from my bed and started walking towards the door. I quickly moved across the room at vampire speed so I was stood inbetween him and my bedroom door.

"I'm sorry." I said as I cast an apologetic look at him. He looked back at me blankly.  
I moved my arms up around his neck and pulled him to me. He stood there without moving for a moment then I heard him sigh quietly and his arms came up around my back, hugging me to him.

"It's wasn't your fault. You didn't know she was here." I said as I buried my face into his neck and inhaled the amazing smelling scent of him. One of his hands moved from my back up to the back of my head.

I pulled back slightly to look at him, and he just looked back at me for a moment then leaned his head towards mine and kissed me. I kissed him back softly as he tightened his arm around my waist and started walking backwards, still holding onto me. The back of his legs hit my bed and I giggled as we both fell back onto it.

He smirked at me as I moved so I was straddling his waist and leaned down and resumed kissing him. Without warning he suddenly flipped us over so he was on top of me and trailed his lips away from my mouth across my jawline and down my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to give him more access as I breathed out softly.

My thoughts wandered back to the memory of the first night he stayed with me, and I suddenly remembered about that little mix up I'd gotten into.

As he kissed along my collarbone I moved my hands up to his shoulders and pushed his head away.

"_Wait_."

"_What?_"

I thought for a moment about that day he'd asked me about. I'd told him I'd stayed at home that day, but had gotten mixed up with the day after that. The day he'd actually asked about was the day I went shopping, the one when I thought I saw-

He had been asking me about the day I thought I saw him, the one where I followed who I thought was Klaus down the street only for him to disappear then reappear on the other side of the street somehow. Was it possible that this had actually been him and he had somehow seen me? _No_. I had proven it was someone else.

I remembered a man stepping out in front of me as I walked down the street, I could remember he was on the phone, and the thing that had first drawn my attention to him was the voice - the distinctive British accent that I knew I would never forget.

What still puzzled me today was how quickly he'd gotten across the road, even for a vampire it was too fast. And how had the accent gone from British to Tennesee? They didn't even sound _anything_ alike.

It suddenly dawned on me that I had been following two different people. One of them was a complete stranger, and the other was _Klaus. It had to have been him_. Why else would he ask?

"Caroline?" Klaus said. I then realised I had been staring off into space in deep thought for about two minutes now. I came back down to earth and started talking.

"East 57th avenue. You were walking down the left side of the street, you were on the phone, and you walked through a large crowd of people." I recited.

He looked confused for a long moment and didn't seem to be understanding what I was talking about. He gave me a questioning look.

"What are you-?" He asked slowly.

"On May 26th. I followed you down the street then lost sight of you." I interrupted.

The confusion disappeared from his face and a look of realisation appeared in his eyes.

"You walked past Henleys." He said. It wasn't exactly a question, more of a statement he was waiting for me to confirm.

"Yes." I replied.

He smiled. "I knew it was you."

"You saw me?"

"Mmhm." He smirked.

I smiled back and sighed. "Well now that's cleared up all my confusion," I lifted my head up and kissed him again, "Let's go out." I smirked, pushing him off me and getting up from the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it :) This isn't the last we'll see of Elena, she'll appear again later on along with more of the shows original characters.

I'll stick in another warning here: I didn't go into too much detail in Caroline's dream as it was just a dream, but when it comes to the real smut, it will be much more descriptive.

Cheers for reading ;) + please review.


End file.
